Some computer applications provide users with limited options for how information is to be output, and sometimes information can only be printed from an application. Information that is output by an application for printing is usually electronically stored as a print file, which is then provided to a print server. For example, network printing systems generally include printers, client computers, print servers, and other components that are connected over a network. A print file is assembled on a client computer and transmitted over the network to a print server that is connected to a variety of printers. The printers may have different print capabilities. Thus, for a given submitted print file, some printers in the network may not be able to process the print file. Print files from one or more applications may be held in a print queue on the print server until appropriate printers are available and the information is successfully printed.
Once the information has been printed, the ability to distribute that information and to use some or all of it in other applications may be limited by the amount of information that must be copied and distributed and/or that must be manually input into the other applications.